officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5.1 (Bubby: Reboot)
This episode is considered non-canon Episode 5.1 is the 1st episode of the fifth season of Bubby: Reboot, and the 53rd episode overall. Plot God is created at the beginning of time to watch over Multiverse 1. He creates magic in an attempt to shield Earth from otherworldly threats. However, he is untrained, and inadvertently creates dark magic from his own dark side. 9 November 2046 CE: In the Land of Hope, the cats are living peacefully in Libertas. Jove has had his memory wiped, and does not remember any of his villainy. Clyde and Chance spend the day guiltily feeding him fake memories. Meanwhile, on Venus, dark energy is developed through the Venusian Volcanoes, with one clear goal; to return the memories of Jove. 16 February 2047 CE: Just over 3 months later, the dark energy arrives in the Land of Hope in the morning, and Jove regains his memories. Despite the year and a half bonding with his family, he is immediately thirsty for revenge. Jove immediately tears open an incredibly powerful portal to different points of the past Mythology Dimension in a last attempt to progress the Omniverse Project. Clyde, Chance, Joey, Bess rush out in shock, and incapacitate him. Using their magic, he is then knocked out. However, the damage has been done, and the past becomes entwined with the present. Clyde, having grown extremely powerful over the years, uses his magic to restore the timeline of the past, so those brought over to the Land of Hope are now alternate counterparts. Jove's portal closes itself, but there are now new civilizations around Libertas. 2013 CE: At some point decades ago in the Animal Dimension, Smokey and Ewan stop two robbers, the dogs Bojangles Rain and Winchestor Samson. The two dogs, while being arrested, overhear the teenage cats discuss magic. 16 February 2047 CE: Clyde, Joey, Bess and Chance lose Jove, but look around to find kingdoms stretching out across the realm all around them. The four cats trek to the nearest kingdom, and find an unconscious maid. When she awakens, she reveals that she is Cinderella. Chance stops her from telling her life story, as she is an infamous fairy tale character. She reveals that she was planning on somehow going to the royal ball before the kingdom was swept away to the Land of Hope. The cats realize that they have changed Cinderella's story significantly, and must fix it. Chance also asks if her real name is Ella, to which she confirms. 17 February 2047 CE: The following day, the cats take upon human disguises and accompany Ella into the kingdom, learning that the ball has not been held. They observe Prince Emanuel, confused, helping Clorinda, the eldest stepsister. Tisbe, the younger stepsister, however, is found dead. Clorinda deduces it is the wickedness of Ella, who always wished to be free from her life; now the stepsister thinks the wish has been granted and desires to murder her. Category:Bubby: Reboot episodes Category:Bubby: Reboot (Season 5) episodes Category:Non-canon